


A shocking love

by rubydragonz



Category: 17th century us
Genre: Crack, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tells Thomas some romantic puns<br/>EDIT: I wrote this before Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shocking love

Ben Franklin was flying a kite in a thunderstorm.Thomas Jefferson was watching him(even though it was kinda creepy like tomas stop)  
" hey Tom," said Ben, "come over here."  
Thomas walked over just as ben's kite was struck by lightning.  
"YOU SHOCKED MY WORLD" Ben shouted.  
" oh my god Ben stop das gay"


End file.
